


Shoving Them in the Right Way

by Forces_06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And look!, F/M, It doesn't involve singing at all this time lmao, So be warned, Wrote most of the parts here while sleep deprived, here we go again, i'm back at my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: All she wanted was some peace and quiet to practice her guitar during lunch.Apparently that's impossible when you have a bunch of reincarnates running around the theater.(Or: How to make a fighting duke and queen shut up 101)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland
Kudos: 20





	Shoving Them in the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is not related to "It Was Only Just a Dream"
> 
> Oh, and uh Henry Percy is referred here as either "Harry" or "Percy"

20 minutes.  
  
They have been going at this for 20. Damn. Minutes.  
  
At this point, she is considering to push them both in a room so they can at least be loud in there as much as they want without disturbing anybody.  
  
Okay, that sounded a bit wrong.  
  
But the point still stands.  
  
Let's see how these two knuckleheads got into this and why she's exasperated shall we?

* * *

Margaret "Maggie" Lee is known to help and side with her Queen in numerous occassions. Pranks, activities, guitar lessons, hell even with new languages, she is always at stand by to assist her.  
  
But right now? She's close to siding on to hit her and her companion ~~boyfriend~~ with her guitar.   
  
(She's still debating on which one she'll use, acoustic for a heavy hitter or electric for efficiency...)  
  
The lady-in-waiting was just strumming her instrument in complete and utter bliss on the deserted stage; the others were at their shared dressing room, scrolling through their phone (Bessie), eating a packed paella that will not be shared with anyone even with her own Queen (Maria), or just arranging and organizing the scattered music sheets on her part of the room (Joan).  
  
Having already ate her lunch early, she seizes the opportunity to practice on her skills and settles at her usual podium onstage.   
  
Aside from the calm strumming of tones, she can faintly hear the other Queens in their respective rooms. Based from the amount of horrified screaming and wheezing laughter eminating from the wings, she figures they're probably on to their usual shenanigans.  
  
"Shall I throw it?"  
  
"Queen Catherine Parr, if you know what's good for you, don't you dare."  
  
A brief silence.  
  
More horrified shrieking is now heard.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!"  
  
"Fuck- shit- um Jane for the love of God _put the potato gun down-_ "  
  
A familiar blast of air is what she heard before the slam of a door.  
  
 _'Probably took it outside, good idea there considering what happened last time'_ she shuddered at the thought.  
  
Her peace with her guitar onstage didn't last long after that as she hears a pair of voices, one higher in octave and the other lower than the former.  
  
"Pretty sure my father's more of a dick than yours-"  
  
"Well, at least you weren't sent away in an entirely different country just to learn shit-"  
  
"Do you really want me to bring in the fact I was sent to Wolsey of all people?"  
  
Glancing at the auditorium doors, she now sees the source of the two people now arguing in front of the left double doors of the auditorium.  
  
Anne Boleyn and Henry Percy.  
  
Usually the second Queen and former duke are seen laughing and talking to one another, and maybe the brief hand holding to one another if you were quick enough to catch it.  
  
Them arguing is an unwonted sight since they get along with each other so well.  
  
 ~~(And maybe because of the fact they're trying to make up 500 years worth of loss time with one another when they were shoved down in different paths)~~  
  
She tried to ignore it, she really did.  
  
But man, are they fucking loud.

* * *

So that brings her to trying to at least wait the argument fizzle out so she can get back on to what she is doing.  
  
But unfortunately, 20 minutes is too much of a wait time for her.  
  
Standing up from her crouched position on her podium, she walks closer to the pair ~~couple~~ and hears the rest of the exchange getting louder as she gets closer.  
  
"At least they were proud of you."  
  
"Proud of me? I highly doubt that Nan."  
  
"Oh please, I'm the worst in my family anyway-"  
  
Her response was cut off as she was shoved a little bit too hard on the back.  
  
Maggie watched as her best friend fell on top of Northumberland, sending both of them crashing to the floor.  
  
She walks around the former nobles, before stopping at their right. _'Now that's something to remember and hold her by'_ she whips out her phone and discreetly took a picture of the scene before her. Once done, she quickly puts it away as Anne regains her wits.

* * *

  
  
The queen in green opened her eyes only to close them again once she is fully aware of who she is on top of.  
  
One, she's on top of Harry.

Two, her lips are on his.  
  
Quickly scrambling to get up, she tries to fight down the incoming blush as the man she landed on is now also aware of the turn of events.  
  
Standing up and glancing at the second queen, Percy chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!?" She snarked at him as she tried looking away, no doubt not letting him see her rosy state.  
  
He ruffled her hair. "Oh nothing, just admiring the fact you look cute when you're all flustered like that."  
  
He smiled when he saw the tips of her ears redden even if she tried hiding it with her hair.  
  
Shoving one hand in her jacket, she swatted an arm at him, not really hurting him in the slightest. "Fuck. You."  
  
"Please do-" he mumbled quietly and quickly.  
  
Anne strained to hear him. "What?"  
  
"What?" He echoed.  
  
The Boleyn girl just send him an odd look and gave a shrug. Working on to re-adjust her space buns, they both now move on to a different topic with Anne avoiding Harry's hands as he tried to mess with her hair again. Argument now forgotten.  
  
What they did not notice is the culprit, who is leaning against the far wall from them, that lead to the chain of events. Quickly glancing at the photos (blackmail) she took of the two, she releases a sigh of relief once she hears the double doors close.  
  
Going back to the stage, she returns to her guitar strumming.  
  
"Finally, some peace and quiet around here."

**Author's Note:**

> Flustered!Boleyn is too good of a concept to not write and you can pry that away from my cold dead hands.


End file.
